


Heaven

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: For the 3rd day of Roadrat week whose theme is 'Favourite AU'.This story is bitter sweet and I warn you there’s some pretty heavy mentions here but nothing too gratuitous. But there is also death. So you’ve been warned.





	

The smell of the sea, and the creaking of the old wood was a familiar and calming combination of scent and sound that brought Mako 'Sharkbait' Rutledge a sense of calm. He knew the sea well, it was more his home than the land was. While it would calm and soothe him at times like these however there was no calming the anxiety eating him from the inside.

It was past midnight. He'd finished his time in the crows nest and, a good job done, was retiring for the night. At least that's what some of his crew mates thought. It was most certainly what the captain thought. But Sharkbait had somewhere to be far below deck, for someone was waiting for him.

Jamison 'Rat' Fawkes was not a handsome man by any stretch of one's imagination. He was tall, lanky, with a pointed nose, miles that scattered his skin and on top of that he was missing two limbs entirely. For a seafaring gentleman of fortune this was not that unheard of, but his mix-matched peg leg and stump of an arm didn't help balance out his appearance.

Despite this, Sharkbait loved him. 

What had begun as a means of just getting pent up sexual frustration out had changed. When he caught sight of him at work, be it cleaning the deck or checking provisions Sharkbait felt his heart swell. He was glad his face was mostly obscured by a skinned sharks pelt, or everyone on board would see how deeply in love he was with a man half his age.

And it would be the death of him if the captain did find out. 

Those who knew did not make life easy for him. An unfortunate slip up late one night had both himself and Rat discovered. It hadn't been anything too sinful, all they had been doing was holding one another close, daring to kiss but that was enough. Both men had been discovered and boy did those who knew loved to use it against them.

Sharkbait was a big man, strong, tough, tattooed and heavy set but he could not fight his way out of this. Seven versus one was not a good fight, even if he'd been in his prime. And if he had fought back, they'd threatened to kill Rat as a lesson. He'd rather kill himself sooner than see Rat suffer. So he'd gritted his teeth and had told them how merciful they were to not report them. They owed them their lives. 

And so life at sea had become Hell. 

Shards of glass would find themselves in his shoes. Chores that weren't his became his, on top of his regular ones. Some days he wouldn't have a moment to pause and catch his breath. And the physical assault that would happen behind shut doors, the less said about that the better. All of this, and more, so Rat would remain unmolested. 

Were they risking more than before, sneaking to one another's embrace now? Most likely but that's what love did to a man. Made him walk through Hell itself to see the one he loved smile.

There he was, sitting by some barrels that were full of gunpowder. He lifted his head at the sound of someone approaching in the shadows, and when he saw the familiar outline of Sharkbait he smiled, getting to his one foot as quick as he could.

Rat was enveloped in strong arms, the mask pushed back so lips could meet, and the two kissed. Sharkbait smelt of the sea air, and Rat smelt of gunpowder. An odd mix between the two men but looking at them, they already were an odd mix.

They pulled back, Sharkbait pressing a hand to Rat's cheek as he exhaled deeply. Standing hurt after all those hours in the crowsnest, add to that the soreness of his feet from having glass in his shoes. No doubt the soles of his feet were sliced to Hell. But worth it, that's what it was, if he got to hold the young man in his arms. To see him smile, if only a little.

"How far till land?" Rat asked at last.

"Weeks." 

Rat wanted off the ship. They had plans, they did. They'd leave the crew at the first port they saw. Grab their earnings and make a life somewhere. Maybe they could be fishermen, living by the sea, off of its endless bounty. They'd be together, away from the crew who tormented and threatened daily. 

It would be heaven for two men doing such a sinful thing.

The young man helped Mako to sit, lowering himself to sit besides him. He put his one good hand to use and gently caressed the large man’s stomach, then his chest. They dare do nothing more than a touch, a kiss, a caress. The risk was too high for the ship had ears. That didn't mean the allure was lost to them both but, again, they dare not.

"I love you." Rat whispered in the darkness.

"I know." Sharkbait answered quietly, moving to cover Rat's hand with his own. "I love you too."

They embraced again. Arms clutching at one another, the sounds of the sea and the ship feeling more like a prison than a boat at sea. The two men clutched closer still, Rat was trembling, Sharkbait breathing fast. They were kissing again faster than they thought they would be. The kiss tasted of salty tears.

Suddenly there was light.

"What is this?"

The voice stopped their hearts. Their kiss ceased and Rat immediately hid his face down into Sharkbait's neck, sobbing loudly because this was it and he knew it. Before them, lantern in hand, standing there in all of his glory was the captain. 

It was over.

How quick it was. There was only one way to deal with this sort of disgusting sin and it was simple. The two men were to be bound and forced to walk the plank. Weeks from land, in deep waters, their fate sealed. 

Sharkbait had not fought. Pointless to. They had nowhere to run. They'd known the risk. Fighting would only mean death faster and he didn't want his last moments with Rat to be one of screaming, blades, and bleeding. 

The captain wasted no time. With the sun rising the crew were awake and on deck. There were the two queers, arms and legs bound, they'd cruelly even connected them with one rope so when one would start to sink the other would go with them.

"Any last words before you go to Hell's watery depths?" The first mate asked as Sharkbait was forced onto the plank of wood, Rat trailing behind, face one of horror and inability to process what was happening. 

Sharkbait was a man of few words. Most of the crew hadn't heard him utter more than a few words at any given point. His mask now gone, revealing his strong islander heritage with his broad nose, thick lips, and tribal tattoos upon his face which was one of focused determination. He turned away from the crew to look at Rat, and only him.

"I'm yours, Jamison." He said, and hearing his name Rat looked to him, eyes still wide. "And I'll love you still in Hell."

There was a sharp sting to his side, and Sharkbait, Mako, hit the waves. The rope dragged Jamison with him. Above them, raucous laughter from the crew. Below them, the cold and endless depths of the ocean. With legs tied as well as their arms neither could fight the ocean and any hope to stay afloat. 

The last thing either man saw before death took them was the other’s face. Both beyond panic, and fear. 

They'd both always knew that they'd die together. Just not so soon.

~*~

Ships know to avoid those waters, now. Tales began to raise of men falling overboard. Of storms erupting without any given warning. Of glass shards somehow appearing in shoes of even captains. Many wrote them off as stories but as more and more ships began to suffer fates similar to one another the ships became fewer. Less dared to cross this section of the ocean.

The last known ship to cross that bit of sea, they came back with a tale.

Sharks, two of them. One was the biggest, longest shark any man had ever seen. He was almost half the length of the large ship, thick and fat, his hide riddled with scarring. How he had slammed his massive form against the side of the ship as if trying to sink it.

But he was not alone. 

A second shark, just as long but not as fat. Down its right side was massive scars and chunks of flesh missing. Again and again it had breached out of the ocean to slam on the ship, its eyes wide and white with blood lust. Some even claimed it was, of all things, laughing.

These beasts from the depths just ensured that the sea, in that little section of the vast ocean, would remain untouched for as long as men sailed upon the ocean in their great ships.

It knew peace.

It was Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'Gay Pirates' by Cosmo Jarvis which you can watch here on [Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dysG12QCdTA)
> 
> For the content it is a surprisingly jaunty jitty.


End file.
